Chapter 213
is the two hundred thirteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The previous One For All wielder continues the lecture he was giving Izuku. Daigoro tells him not to give up, and then proceeds to inform him that the black tendrils he was emitting earlier in the match were actually the manifestation of the previous One For All wielder's Quirk, Blackwhip. The reason it suddenly appeared is because Izuku was thinking about how he wanted to capture Neito Monoma, fitting the nature of the Quirk perfectly and so causing it to appear. He also explains that the Quirk factors of all the previous wielders have been inside One For All for a long time, dormant, in the small core of the Quirk. He says that this core has started expanding and growing larger, and that the same is also happening to One For All itself. The successor also says that its strength has also been increased due to the power of One For All, and, after he tells Izuku to do his best, and that all the predecessors are there with him and are supporting him, he vanishes. As Izuku regains his senses, he realizes that he's been caught in midair by Ochaco, who uses Zero Gravity to safely float him back down, despite him telling her to get away as his power overload could potentially be dangerous. Ochaco explains that Hitoshi used his Brainwashing to calm the power down, so there would be nothing to worry about anymore. Izuku realizes that she's hurt, and begins to express his remorse when he's suddenly attacked from behind by Neito, who lunges for him, trying to touch him and use Copy to gain access to One For All. Ochaco jumps in between Neito and Izuku, attempting to use on him the martial arts skills she learned from her internship with Gunhead. Reiko uses Poltergeist to send some screws and pieces of metal at Ochaco, which had earlier been enlarged by Yui's Size Quirk , forcing her to retreat and allowing Neito his escape. Reiko, Yui and Nirengeki of the Class 1-B team regroup, but are immediately attacked by Mina and Minoru, and a battle breaks out between the five of them. Izuku and Ochaco remain a safe distance away, but the latter is suddenly attacked by Hitoshi's Capturing Weapon, which Izuku blocks with his hand, protecting Ochaco. Another fight begins between them. Meanwhile, Shota, Vlad King and All Might continue to spectate the match. All Might asks if they should intervene and call off the match, but Shota says that they should keep watching, which seems to surprise the former, understandably, considering what had just happened with Izuku’s Quirk. Quick References Chapter Notes *The previous predecessor to One For All reveals details on his own Quirk, Blackwhip. The emotion that goes with it is anger. **He also reveals that Izuku will have five other Quirks to discover, each from a different One For All predecessor. *The fifth round of the Joint Training Battle continues as Shota decides not to interfere with the match. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 213 es:Capítulo 213 fr:Chapitre 213